


I Just Want To Cuddle!

by HeyItzSpace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, DNF, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, M/M, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, With A Twist, i want this, one-bed trope, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzSpace/pseuds/HeyItzSpace
Summary: What happens when there's only one bed?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	I Just Want To Cuddle!

After hopping off the plane, George and Clay were very tired. Their destination was another 7 hours away and one of them would need to drive. They played rock-paper-scissors, and the loser would have to drive.

Clay had lost, and while George was taking a nap next to him he saw a highway marker. A hotel on the next exit. Feeling tired, Clay of course would pay the money just for a few hours of extra sleep. They were roughly 5 hours away from point B and Clay knew he wouldn’t be able to make it.

He woke up the shorter man, telling him what he was doing. George was understanding and offered to pay half of it, considering he was tired as well.

“I'm going to go use the bathroom and get something to eat. You want anything?” They were inside the building now and Clay realized how hungry he was.

“Yeah i'll just take a pop tart if they have any? Oh i’ll get the room for us as well.” George and Clay were basically the only guests in the lobby so George was rather quick getting the room. 

Clay showed up a few minutes later with a small chip bag, pop tart, and two bottles of water in hand. They sat down at one of the lobby’s small seating areas. 

Once the boys were finished, they threw away their trash and took the elevator to the 3rd floor where their room was. George and Clay entered the room to find a single, king bed. 

“Oh, yeah, they only had one room available and it was this one.” George started sounding slightly nervous. “I hope this works for you, it's a king bed so it should be big enough for the two of us.”

“Yeah that works for me, i'm just super tired.” Clay laughed a bit, it was a tired sounding laugh though. Clay took off his shoes, rubbed his eyes, and crawled onto the right side of the bed, digging underneath the cover. 

George followed suit soon after and crawled onto the left side of the bed. They said good night to each other, sleep quickly taking over both of them.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡ ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+

Clay woke up to a heavy feeling on his chest and in one of his arms. Clay thought he might have come down with a cold, which was worrying considering he and George had slept in the same bed last night. 

Yet, when he looked over he didn’t see George on the left side of the bed. Clay looked down and found George, cradled in his arms, the cause of his heavy chest. Clay tensed up immediately, but found himself soon melting into the other man. Clay was sure he was blushing and was thankful George wasn’t up to see his pink cheeks and ears. 

George started stirring up and nuzzled his way into Clay’s chest more. Clay couldn’t help but release a small sigh and awe at the action. He held a bit tighter not wanting this to end. Clay had fallen back asleep at some point, much against the protests he gave against his own body.

Eventually, all good things came to an end and George woke up. He yawned and blinked, fully aware of who he had been cuddling. George had awoken in the middle of the night and shifted over so he was laying against Clay. Clay had unconsciously wrapped his arms around George, although George didn’t protest. He was content and happy and fell asleep in his arms.

Clay woke up for the second time that morning, to George in his arms also awake. Clay immediately started blushing and apologising, not aware George was the main reason they were cuddled together.

“Clay, Clay, it's alright.” He smiled gently, a small giggle passing his lips.

“Is it though? We’re.. Um.. cuddled together in a single bed..” He said extremely nervous and confused as to how George was so calm.

“I know. I.. um.. Woke up in the middle of the night and moved over to you.. cause’ I was a bit cold. Then you wrapped your arms around me and I wasn’t going to stop you.” George’s smile faltered a bit, but soon regained its confidence at the end of the sentence.

“I like you Clay.” George’s smile never left his face, hoping confidence would shake off all the nervousness he felt.

Clay was in utter shock. George liked him. The guy he had fallen for while on a stupid overnight call. Was telling him this after cuddling through the night. 

“I.. like you as well, Georgie!” He was wheezing by the end of his sentence, the nickname Georgie being hilarious to him.

“Alright, I take back my confession.” George wasn’t being serious of course, yet still tried to turn over to the other side of the bed. Clay, seeing this, held him tighter and closer, giggling at his “upset” face. George soon joined into his laughter. 

“Y’know, if this hotel had had another room with two beds this wouldn’t have happened.” Clay was smiling at the opportunity given to him by basically the gods as he put it.

“Oh they actually had like three other rooms available.” George stated plainly.

“They did? So you asked for the room with just one bed? But why?” Not that Clay was complaining just extremely curious.

“I wanted to cuddle.” He stated plainly, a light pink blush forming on his cheeks.

“I'm so glad you wanted to cuddle.” Clay planted a sloppy kiss on George’s forehead, staying there a moment to smell his shampoo. It smelled like vanilla.

He let go of the shorter man and went to go get ready for their event filled day with Nick.

Once George had finally gotten out of bed and dressed, they grabbed their backpacks and made their way out the door, hearts full and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot!


End file.
